Phosphatidylinositol (PI), a phospholipid found in cell membranes, plays an important role in intracellular signal transduction. Cell signaling via 3′-phosphorylated phosphoinositides has been implicated in a variety of cellular processes, e.g., malignant transformation, growth factor signaling, inflammation, and immunity (Rameh et al (1999) J. Biol Chem, 274:8347-8350). The enzyme responsible for generating these phosphorylated signaling products, phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (also referred to as PI 3-kinase or PI3K), was originally identified as an activity associated with viral oncoproteins and growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases that phosphorylate phosphatidylinositol (PI) and its phosphorylated derivatives at the 3′-hydroxyl of the inositol ring (Panayotou et al (1992) Trends Cell Biol 2:358-60).
Phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3K) are lipid kinases that phosphorylate lipids at the 3-hydroxyl residue of the inositol ring of phosphoinositols (Whitman et al (1988) Nature, 332:664). The 3′-phosphorylated phospholipids (PIP3s) generated by PI3-kinases act as second messengers recruiting kinases with lipid binding domains (including plekstrin homology (PH) regions), such as Akt and phosphoinositide-dependent kinase-1 (PDK1). Binding of Akt to membrane PIP3s causes the translocation of Akt to the plasma membrane, bringing Akt into contact with PDK1, which is responsible for activating Akt. The tumor-suppressor phosphatase, PTEN, dephosphorylates PIP3 and therefore acts as a negative regulator of Akt activation. The PI3-kinases Akt and PDK1 are important in the regulation of many cellular processes including cell cycle regulation, proliferation, survival, apoptosis and motility and are significant components of the molecular mechanisms of diseases such as cancer, diabetes and immune inflammation (Vivanco et al (2002) Nature Rev. Cancer 2:489; Phillips et al (1998) Cancer 83:41).
PI3 kinase is a heterodimer consisting of p85 and p110 subunits (Otsu et al (1991) Cell 65:91-104; Hiles et al (1992) Cell 70:419-29). Four distinct Class I PI3Ks have been identified, designated PI3K α (alpha), β (beta), δ (delta), and γ (gamma), each consisting of a distinct 110 kDa catalytic subunit and a regulatory subunit. More specifically, three of the catalytic subunits, i.e., p110 alpha, p110 beta and p110 delta, each interact with the same regulatory subunit, p85; whereas p110 gamma interacts with a distinct regulatory subunit, p101. The patterns of expression of each of these PI3Ks in human cells and tissues are also distinct.
The p110 delta isoform has been implicated in biological functions related to immune-inflammatory diseases, including signaling from the B-cell receptor, T cell receptor, FcR signaling of mast cells and monocyte/macrophage, and osteoclast function/RANKL signaling (Berndt et al (2010) Nature Chemical Biology; Williams et al (2010) Chem. & Biol. 17:123-134; Chantry et al (1997) Jour. of Biol. Chem. 272(31):19236-19241; Deane J and Fruman D A (2004) Annu Rev. Immunol. 2004. 22:563-98; Janas et al. (2008) The Journal of Immunology, 180:739-746; Marone R et al. (2007) Biochim. Biophy. Acta, 1784:159-185. Deletion of the PI3K delta gene or selective introduction of a catalytically inactive mutant of PI3K delta causes a nearly complete ablation of B cell proliferation and signaling, and impairment of signaling through T cells as well.